ferros_exodusfandomcom-20200214-history
Fern
Fern is a teenaged lycanthrope residing in Proteus Laboratories as a test subject. Description As a human, Fern is 5' 2" of a slightly athletic build. She has yellow eyes and light brown hair, edging to blonde at the tips. It is brushed forward and gets shorter towards the back. Fern has an almost permanent tan from being outside and has a somewhat unkempt look, often covered in dirt and dust. As a wolf, Fern is unusually small, with light brown fur that matches her hair. She is sometimes mistaken for a dog. Personality Fern has embraced her powers and takes great enjoyment in being a werewolf. Adventurous, curious and fun loving, she can also be a bit of a practical joker. She lacks proper schooling and manners, being rebellious, a little stubborn and not responding well to authority. She isn't very interested in academic studies, more into just doing stuff to see what happens or for the fun of it. She can be awkward in tests not liking being told what to do, but at the same time not wanting to back down from a challenge. Fern feels she was tricked into agreeing to be tested on and only starts to trust people when she gets to know them and is sure that they're not up to something, thus she gets annoyed when people keep secrets from her. She's not above pulling a prank or two on someone though. History Fern was six when the Exodus occurred. She, along with many others was into one of the quarantine zones and lived there for four years. She was thoroughly bored in there, not really paying attention in attempts at schooling and lacking new things to keep her occupied. When she was ten she eventually managed to sneak out of the quarantine zone, longing to see what the world was like on the other side. She lived own her own for several months before she was picked up by the scientists at Proteus Laboratories. She went with them after the promise of food and a warm place to sleep. While Fern stay at the Lab an attempt was made to find her parents, but Fern made no attempts to help them, thinking she'd be sent back to quarantine. After sometime she was convinced to sign a waiver, not knowing what it was, permitting her use as a test subject. When she was approximately twelve, she was give the lycanthropy virus. Fern has made several attempts to leave the labs, resulting in the scientist putting a tracking chip on her. Character Relations Kutya feels a lot like a brother to Fern, having grown up along side him and the pair of them both carrying the lycanthropy virus. While Emil is kind and looks out for her, Fern feels some resentment towards him for being tricked and often makes things awkward for him. Fern has a grudging respect for Ms.Kingsly for providing Kutya with his medicine and being almost a mother to them both. Trivia * The only books Fern happily reads are the tales of The Gilded Fox. She secretly hopes she can find more in the series. * She wishes she was taller Category:Characters Category:Proteus Laboratories